


Febuwhump 12: Stabbed

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sad, Stabbing, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter knew what was going to happen before anyone else. He couldn’t let it happen, he would never forgive himself if it did.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Febuwhump 12: Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...

Peter knew what was going to happen before anyone else. He couldn’t let it happen, he would never forgive himself if it did, so better gathered his courage and sprinted across the Titan Landscape. His eyes never left Thanos and his pace never faltered as he darted towards his mentor.

It happened quick enough for you to blink and miss it. Tony's suit created a blade and went for the Titan's chest only to be snapped in half. Thanos didn’t immediately stab him though, no, he hesitated and that was when Peter swung in.

Protectively and without wavering, he stood in front of him and although his stance showed confidence, you could see the raw fear in his unmasked eyes.

His breathing sped up and Thanos stepped back, alarmed. Peter look directly in his eyes and could almost see the recognition in them.

Silence spread across the vast lands of the planet, the now-conscious Guardians watched weakly from their places on the floor and guilt leaked from Strange's face. 

“No, you can’t-” Tony attempted to pull Peter out the way but failed miserably.

“You remind me of Gamora. Brave yet so incredibly naïve at the same time,” Thanos stole the attention.

Peter didn’t know how he felt about being compared to the dead daughter of the Titan but didn’t back down. His glare only intensified, becoming his only way of reacting since he didn’t trust voice.

He fiddled with his web shooters and flexed his fingers; ready for attack. 

“It amazes me that a child would even dare stand up to me,” Thanos inspected Peter with a calculating gaze, “I can see in your eyes that you’re scared. You know I could kill you in seconds and nobody would even remember you.” 

He knew it was coming but it didn’t make it any less of a shock.

Peter gasped, the blade penetrating his skin like a pin popping a balloon. He fell to his knees, the sword still protruding out of his abdomen. His eyes were losing focus and his vision blurred.

Thanos was quick to escape and he backed into a cloud of blue, sorrow filling his violet eyes. A burst of energy ran through the rest of the team and they appeared by Peter's side, laying him of his back and assessing the damage. 

“You- you’re a doctor right! So fix him up doc! I-I can’t lose him!” Tony yelled at Strange and the wizard jumped into action. 

Peter watched them all, bleary eyed and barely conscious. He knew he would die, there was nothing he could do, so he caught Tony's attention.

“S'not your fault, is mine,” he smiled and blinked slowly. His eyes were sliding close, hoping for a painless death.

It’s never that easy.

“Nope, not happening, Underoos,” he tapped his cheek until Peter looked back at him reluctantly, “Show me them Bambi eyes, Pete. I still have to ground you ‘til college.”

The Guardians and Strange watched, tears in their eyes as they helplessly watched the inevitable happen. 

Tony continued speaking in denial, refusing to believe it was true. 

“C'mon buddy. I just made you an Avenger we don't have time to take a nap,” Peter smiled and huffed out a laugh. It was music to Tony’s ears and he wished it could last forever. His face continued losing color and his eyes began dying. 

“I love you Mr Stark.”

* * *

They back to Earth within the hour, the other Avengers having defeated Thanos and using the Space Stone to teleport to them. The empty shell of Peter’s body was carried out by Tony and when he began falling, Steve and Bucky helped him. 

They laid the too-still body on a table in the medical room. Only Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Wanda were actually present and Steve was ready to lay a sheet over his head.

“Don’t!” Tony interrupted, “Y-you can’t! He wa- is claustrophobic, y-you can’t make him more scared.”

They sighed and bowed their heads at Tony’s denial and how close the two were. Silently, they all made an agreement to never let something like this happen again, the grief and guilt overwhelming. Tony wasn’t making it out of this unscarred.

The world will suffer without Spider-Man. 

Without Peter Parker.


End file.
